


The only thing left now is timing

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: “What the hell d'you mean you’ve never French kissed anyone?” Mike turns his head towards her so quickly that she can almost hear his neck crack.
“Exactly what I said; do you need to get your hearing checked, old man?” Ginny replies, and okay, she knows she’s getting a little defensive, but he doesn’t need to sound so shocked by her inexperience.
 

  [Based on this tumblr prompt: an inexperienced Ginny being taught how to French kiss by Mike.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> "It's him, it always has been and it always will be ~ the only thing left now is timing."  
> ― **Nikki Rowe**
> 
> This was written before 1x08, and before the promo for 1x09. Y'know, _that_ promo.

Ginny hadn’t planned on spending a big chunk of the off season sprawled across Mike’s sofa, catching up on various cultural phenomena that he had been appalled to discover she’d missed during her childhood, but apparently she wasn’t allowed much say in the matter.

 

She’s mostly been going along with it. So far there’s been films and documentaries, various TV episodes that he, seemingly at random, has decided it’s unforgivable for her to not know about. Sometimes they just listen to music together. It’s… nice. Just spending time together, enjoying the things he enjoys, the things he wants _her_ to enjoy. Getting to tease him about his taste in films or food or beer. 

 

In absolutely no way has it been killing her, because every second, every single second of it being just the two of them, of her having his undivided focus, is _so_ domestic. She now knows exactly how it would feel if they were dating, except for the all parts that she desperately wants to experience.

 

But, yeah. They’re just friends. He’s just making sure his rookie doesn’t miss out on anything.

 

It doesn’t mean anything more than that.

 

“What the hell d’you mean you’ve never French kissed anyone?” Mike turns his head towards her so quickly that she can almost hear his neck crack.

 

“Exactly what I said; do you need to get your hearing checked, old man?” she replies, and okay, she knows she’s getting a little defensive, but he doesn’t need to sound so shocked by her inexperience.

 

“I just… I mean, I know you have at least one ex, because of, y’know,” he waves his hand in the air as though that makes it perfectly clear that he’s referencing her naked pictures, “so how the hell have you never Frenched anyone?”

 

“It’s just never happened, okay? How did we even start talking about this?” Ginny asks, eyeing the episode of Friends that he insisted she watch, one that has absolutely nothing to do with kissing, completely at a loss as to how the topic came up. 

 

He sits up a little more and twists his hips around so his whole body is facing her, one arm up on the back of the sofa. “I have literally no idea, but I can’t leave this alone, rook. Your education can’t be completed until you know how to French kiss.”

 

Ginny’s stomach swoops, but she can’t quite tell if he’s saying what she thinks, _hopes_ , he’s saying. She tries to keep the tone light and teasing, just in case this is all one giant practical joke. “What, are you offering?”

 

He’s quiet and deadly serious. “Yeah.”

 

Oh. _Oh_. Her jaw drops open a little in surprise and she can feel her heart suddenly race because oh my _god_ Mike Lawson just offered to teach her how to French kiss. Her thirteen year old self is finally getting her wish.

 

“Are you being serious?” she says, her voice cracking slightly.

 

“Yeah,” he repeats, his eyes never leaving hers. He looks nervous. “It doesn’t have to be weird or anything, just one friend helping out another.”

 

She recognizes the overture for what it is; a way for them to be able to do this without it ruining them. She knows every single reason why they can’t do this for real, why they can’t see if this tension between them could maybe translate into a relationship, so she appreciates that he’s trying to give them this opportunity without making it weird.

 

Ginny swallows loudly against her suddenly dry throat and shifts so she’s facing him, one leg curled up under her on the sofa. “Okay,” she says. “How do we do this?”

 

There’s a moment, a split second, where she thinks Mike is gonna back out, but then he’s shuffling closer to her until his leg is pressed against hers, his hip against her knee. “Don’t think about your tongue at first, okay, just kiss me normally,” he says quietly as he tilts his head towards her, and then suddenly his lips are pressing gently against hers.

 

Ginny can’t breathe. She knows, objectively, that she needs to, y’know, in order to survive and everything, but Mike Lawson’s ridiculously soft lips are touching hers and his beard is tickling her face, and yeah. She completely forgets how to breathe.

 

He pulls away from her, moving back barely an inch. “It’s okay, just… just breathe,” but his breathing sounds just as wrecked as hers and Ginny needs his mouth back on her.

 

“Mike,” she whispers into the space between them, but she doesn’t get to say anything else because he leans back in, his lips brushing hers again.

 

He parts his lips slightly and keeps pressing gentle kisses to her mouth, before he catches her lower lip between his and carefully licks at the sensitive skin. Her lips, hell her entire body, feel tingly, and she _needs_ to touch him. Ginny brings her hands up to cup his face, her fingers stroking against the softness of his beard, as she holds him still. She tilts her head a little more and tries to shuffle closer to him, except her stupid leg is in the way so she settles for leaning towards him instead. 

 

“Now just… slowly start to use your tongue,” he murmurs against her mouth, his hands coming up to curl around her neck, his thumbs brushing against her jaw line as he gently holds her face. He lets his tongue dip briefly between her lips, barely enough to lick at her top lip, but Ginny moans at the sensation anyway. 

 

She’s never been kissed like this before; it’s always been treated like something to get out of the way so they can move onto the main event, but this? Being kissed like this by Mike… it kinda feels like it _is_ the main event. Ginny lets her mouth open a little wider as she mimics him, her tongue briefly sliding over his top lip, but he surprises her by brushing his tongue against hers and _fuck_ it’s like a static shock hits her. A spike of warmth flares down her spine until it settles low down in her belly, and she chases the feeling. Ginny slides her tongue against his for a brief second and tries to ignore the rush of pure liquid heat that makes her clench down around nothing.

 

She moans quietly in the back of her throat and tries to get closer to him as she opens her mouth more and licks at his tongue. She ends up lifting herself onto her knees, tilting Mike’s head back so he’s looking up at her as she keeps on kissing him, and she presses herself against his body. 

 

Mike runs one hand slowly down her side, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast and causing her nipples to harden, then he curls his hand around her hip. Except he doesn’t stop there, like she thought he was going to. His hand spreads wide across her thigh, sliding around to grip at the back of her leg, then he pulls her closer, dragging her leg across his body until she’s straddling him. 

 

“Fuck,” he grunts against her lips as she grinds down into his lap, and Ginny _needs_ to hear him lose control. She needs to hear him moaning her name and panting against her lips. She shifts her hips, slides forward and opens her thighs a little wider, and suddenly he’s _there_ , his erection pressing against her, hard and thick.

 

It’s like a switch has been flicked. Mike’s hands slide around to grab her ass, his fingers digging into her cheeks in a way that she knows is going to leave her with marks, and he drags her down against his cock. She’s so, _so_ wet, just from kissing him, and the friction of him pressing up against her is driving her crazy. His cock is twitching and flexing beneath her; Ginny can feel every ridge and movement through her leggings and his sweats, and it’s making her so fucking hot. 

 

Their mouths break away from each other for a moment and Ginny leans back a few inches so she can look at him. He looks… fuck, he looks utterly dumbstruck, like he can’t believe they’re doing this, but he looks so incredibly turned on, too. His pupils are blown out and she can see a flush creeping over his cheeks.

 

“C’mere,” he says, tilting his face up towards her, obviously wanting her mouth back on his, and she can definitely get behind that. Ginny grinds down on him as she leans back in and kisses him, the action already becoming painfully familiar.

 

Mike’s hands slide further down until his fingertips are digging into the crease where her ass meets the back of her thighs, and he uses his grip to grind her down against him, matching the motion with a roll of his own hips. Ginny can’t focus on anything except the feeling of her clit rubbing against the ridiculously big bulge in his sweats, and she wonders if she could come just from this. Just from riding his dick, both of them fully clothed and making out like they’re teenagers.

 

When his fingers slip a little further down, enough that he’s almost stroking her pussy through her leggings, she thinks that maybe she can.

 

“Please, _Mike_ ,” she murmurs into his mouth, desperate enough to beg a little.

 

“What do you need, rook?” he nuzzles into her cheek, down her neck, his teeth catching onto her collarbone and his beard scratching softly at her skin, and Ginny can barely breathe with how worked up she’s getting. “Do you need me to make you come?” 

 

Her hips roll against him before her brain can really register his words, and the gasp that breaks free of her throat seems to spur him on, because he rubs his fingers against her, right at her entrance, and the give of her leggings means that his fingertips dip inside her just a little, just enough for her to clench down around him.

 

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Mike pants against her throat, his fingers pressing insistently against her, like he’s trying to fingerfuck her through her clothes, and he bucks his hips up against her hard, his dick stuttering against her clit and _oh fuck_ she really is about to come.

 

Ginny can’t stop the high pitched whines that she’s making, and her fingers dig into Mike’s hair as she tugs his mouth back against hers, her tongue licking into his mouth in a dirty, fierce kiss that she feels right the way down to her bones. She keeps rocking in his lap, torn between riding his dick and trying to fuck herself on his fingers, and she’s so, _so_ close.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s right, baby,” Mike mutters between kisses, “fuck, you’re so beautiful, Gin.”

 

Ginny’s head falls back as she grinds down harder, her throat apparently presenting too tempting an offer, because Mike licks then bites at her. Her nipples feel so hard and tight, the friction from her bra is almost torture as she arches her back, but she can’t stop writhing, trying to get even closer to him. His dick is pulsing and twitching against her and the thought of him being inside her, splitting her open on his massive cock, that’s what finally does it.

 

“Oh, oh fuck, Mike,” she gasps out as her pussy clenches down around his fingertips and her thighs tighten around his hips, and that’s it, she’s gone. Ginny comes, writhing in her captain’s lap, her vision whiting out a little. 

 

“Fuck, _Gin_ ,” he buries his face in the crook of her neck as he jerks up against her, and Ginny is just with it enough to feel him twitch hard and, and, _oh_ , oh fuck he’s coming too. Mike Lawson is coming in his pants, just from the feel of her against him, and it’s almost enough to make Ginny come again.

 

They’re both breathing hard against each other, his fingers still practically inside her, and his dick starting to soften between them, and Ginny never wants to leave the warmth of his embrace, but she knows she has to move.

 

Shit, this went so far beyond… she knows she has to move, and she has to do something to make sure this doesn’t turn awkward. They still need to be able to work together, and she doesn’t want to lose his friendship.

 

“I, er… I obviously missed out on a lot growing up, if this is what Frenching is,” she teases, purposefully keeping her voice light as she carefully climbs off him, uncomfortably aware of how wet she is between her thighs.

 

His voice is a little strained, but she can tell that he’s caught on, that he knows they need to be able to move past this. “Yeah, I think we may have done things a little differently back in my day, but then again I’m ancient, so what do I know?”

 

Ginny gives him a small smile, completely unsure about what to do now. They sit there for a second and she tries not to look at the dark, wet patch at the crotch of his sweats, and she _desperately_ tries to ignore the fact that she wants to go again.

 

“I should…” Mike trails off, then hooks his thumb over his shoulder, obviously indicating that he needs to go clean up, and Ginny takes the opportunity to cut and run.

 

“Yeah, I, er… I think I’m supposed to meet up with Ev, so I should get going.”

 

Mike looks at her, his face utterly blank, but she knows that he knows she’s bullshitting. He doesn’t call her on it though, he just nods. They both stand up, and there’s an awkward second where they’re standing close, too close, and all she wants to do is kiss him, but no. She needs to leave.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow or something?” she offers.

 

He just nods, not breaking eye contact with her for a second. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Neither of them moves. There’s a moment where she wonders… what if? What if she doesn’t leave? What if she stays and they talk and they maybe try to deal with this? What if they get their heads out of their respective asses and actually try to address whatever the fuck this is between them?

 

But the moment passes because she’s not an idiot. She knows this can’t happen, not right now. Maybe if the timing was different, but… this can’t happen now.

 

She doesn’t say anything else, she just gives him a nod, which he returns, then she turns her back on him and walks out the door.

 

Maybe someday… but not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come over to [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/) and send me any prompts you like, or just to freak out with me about Michael Lawson, Human Disaster™


End file.
